A Call to Arms
by AliLamba
Summary: 1 of ?, 1xR AU // Set in Medieval times, the Canq kingdom is at war. Princess Relena has been promised to a foreign King in hopes of peace, but to ignore the handsome aspiring Knight Heero would be sheer folly...


**A CALL TO ARMS  
(part one)  
by:** AliLamba  
**notes:** There is a lemon version of this story, which can be found at the Blissful Ignorance forum, under the "(Heero x Relena) Fanfiction Showcase." Not necesary, but it was the version I wrote first. This chapter was sort of hacked at to get the T rating. Oh, and I like the spelling 'Canq' :P It's pretty!

_

* * *

_

_November 18, 1265 A.D._

Sweat was just beginning to moisten the back of Heero's neck when his saber finally cut through the air and landed inches from his adversary's neck. He had been a strong opponent, probably the strongest he had faced in months, but his _passe avant_ had been too weak for Heero's practiced hand and footwork. Hovering with his body angled only slightly above the loser's, Heero held his stance to regain his slightly uneven breath. The other weapon lay on the ground behind Heero's white-clad form.

Resilient, even clapping echoed from the corner of the room.

Eyes darting away from his opponent, Heero found the object of the sound immediately. Princess Relena, dressed in the finery of the latest fashion of the Canq kingdom, was walking steadily towards him and his foe, two handmaidens scampering at her heels. Her dainty hands came together consistently, a small handkerchief held between them. The green and gold of her gown dipped low, allowing for the swell of her breasts, revealing where the plume at the hips of her garment did not. Her hair was dressed up, curls dancing around the sides of her skull like a symbolized crown.

Heero Yuy let down his saber, stepping back from his dueling partner and bowing respectfully to her honor. He barely caught the way her own chin dipped in return, first to Heero and then to his adversary.

"Well done, Sir Yuy."

Her voice was composed and airy.

"Thank you, your highness."

Her eyes roved over his form, dressed in the white padding appropriate for sparring, but without his protective mask. His partner removed his own headwear, showing pale blond hair and drab, brooding expression.

"Though I must say," she continued, withdrawing her Oriental fan from the small sac she carried on her wrist, "your footing was a bit off in your _ballestra_ today. I will expect improvement, if you will be acceptable for my brother's war."

His back stiffened, "I will do my best, your highness."

Relena opened her fan and hid the lower half of her face. Her eyes peered deeply into the deep, dark blue of Heero's, and when she spoke she knew he listened, "I will expect to see you on time for riding lessons today, Sir Yuy."

He nodded in return, and it was suddenly apparent to all else in the room that neither he nor Relena were paying attention to anyone but each other, "At the usual time, your highness?"

Fluttering her eyelashes demurely, Relena lowered her gaze to his lips, "No, sir knight. I am afraid I will have a diplomatic engagement to attend to at midday and will unfortunately require a nap afterwards." Her eyes darted downwards, her line of vision obscured beneath her fan, "It will have to be at around three, I suppose."

His chin inclined again curtly, his grip tightening slightly on the hilt of his foil, "Understood," was all that needed to be uttered before Heero faced his fencing partner once more, drawing his weapon in a predatory stance.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the princess turn away from him and begin to walk towards the exit of the practicing hall, her skirts swishing in her wake. "I would advice you to use proper protection, Sir Yuy," her voice echoed through the room, though her tone was no higher than normal, "Sir Pierre is known to have a wicked temper when losing."

* * *

"Heero!" the name was on her lips as she orgasmed, her muscles tightening for mere seconds before every part of her form relaxed to the mattress. He collapsed against her, arms shuddering against his traitorous weight as all motor skills escaped him. 

He had enough sense to prop one elbow to the right side of her head, his chest still heaving slightly at their play at love. Her eyes were shut gracefully and her mouth lay open, gathering air into her lungs. The sweat-sleeked curve of her neck caught his attention, and Heero couldn't resist bringing his lips to savor the saltiness of her skin at her collar. She smiled welcomingly under the heat of his tongue against her throat, but had enough sense to push him lightly at his shoulders.

"Heero, my love, we have riding in less than an hour," her smile turned mischievous and her eyes shone wickedly, "and you have successfully interrupted my nap." Ignoring her words, Heero's attention turned to nuzzling her neck, letting his teeth nip along her flesh.

"Heero!" she now admonished playfully, her breath still uneven as she pushed him off her form with a bit more effort than before. Her skirt lay on the ground in a heap, the bodice of her gown almost ripped open at the front. Her hair was probably a complete mess, she mused, the make-up on her face smeared to appear as a jester.

"You know you can leave no mark."

The point was emphasized with her finger poking into his bare chest. Heero's expression turned impassively dark, and Relena took the opportunity to disentangle herself from his limbs and stand from the bed. She was just beginning to gather the fabric of her top around her breasts, when two fell arms wrapped themselves around her waist and took hold of her hands, a strong chin finding the sensitive spot on her neck.

She unconsciously let out a happy sigh as she relaxed into his frame. For the briefest of moments, she let him continue to tease her neck, rocking side to side at a leisurely pace despite the complete impropriety of her attire.

A knock at the door made her jump in his arms.

"Princess Relena?" a voice called from the chamber door, tentatively but with force. Relena's frantic eyes turned towards Heero.

"It will be Maid Sally, to prepare me for the lesson!" Her eyes suddenly darted around the room, but Heero was with enough sense to push her towards the bed.

"Take your nap, Relena," he nearly purred, filled with self-assurance. When her feet, faltering, started towards the bed, his own eyes darted around the room. He headed for the detailed armoire in the corner.

"No, Heero! My riding dress is in there!"

Heero paused, and turned in a half circle. He spotted his clothes on the floor next to Relena's skirt, and grabbed them in one deft swoop.

"_Princess Relena_?" the voice came more hurried now, nearly rushed.

Relena was sitting in bed, fumbling to remove her undergown and embroidered garment, "Heero, the chest! At the foot of the bed!" Heero gave the small object a withered glance, and headed back to the armoire.

"Heero!" she whispered loudly, but a back-glance from him reassured her. Heero slipped behind the object, hidden by the draperies that brushed along side the furniture piece.

"Princess Rele—"

"Come in!" her voice sounded nervous, even to her own ears. She could not hear Heero's movements, though she was sure he was dressing as they spoke in his suede trousers and plumed shirt.

Sally Poe entered hurriedly, her head bowed until she reached the end of the hallway that was the entrance to Relena's bedchambers from her anteroom. When she looked up, she could barely suppress the grin elicited from Relena's near-terrified expression. Sally's eyes darted around the room in one quick sweep—he was probably stowed behind the armoire this time, or under the bed. A grin threatened the corners of her mouth.

"Did I wake you, your highness?" Sally curtsied shortly and picked Relena's skirts and top from the ground. Relena brought a dramatic hand to her temple, and a faint smile came to her lips.

"Yes, but no worry. I was having a most terrible dream."

Sally hung the garment of gold and green in her armoire, and retrieved Relena's petticoat and riding dress. While Relena had insisted over and over to the high council that she should wear the trousers appropriate for straddling a horse, her prompt was out-right refused. They did permit her riding skirt to be a few inches shorter, and secretly the princess had come to hiding a pair of breaches underneath.

"My apologies for your dream, Princess."

Relena flushed, and tightened her blankets around her bare chest, "It's...it's fine, Sally." Her hand went to tangle in a few spare locks, scattered around her shoulders. "I'm afraid I forgot to wear my bed cap again," she lamented to no one in particular, "I'm sorry. Can we do it simply for the rest of the day? Just a twist would be sufficient."

Sally approached her with her new garments, nodding soundly, and Relena stood carefully from bed, hopping into her full-body petticoat. That morning she had opted for her two-piece set, but outside it would be colder. Heero wouldn't be able to tempt her into the bushes this time of year for a quick tryst away from the main castle grounds. The thought brought a slight blush to her cheeks, something which did not go unnoticed by her handmaiden as Sally helped Relena into her less-refined gown.

"That Sir Yuy looked wonderful in practice today, didn't he princess?" Sally asked, her voice dripping with ulterior motive. Relena, poised to lace her arm through the gown, shot her hand into empty space.

"Did he?"

"Aye, madam. Didn't you notice? He has the body of a god, that one," Sally grinned from behind Relena, going through the process of lacing her dress from behind. Relena's head was bowed, though the heat was radiating from the young princess in waves. "I do wonder what it would be like to see him without all his formalities. I bet he's one to tickle the fancies and keep you up at night—!"

"Sally!" Relena cried, standing ramrod straight, panic written all over her face, "I am engaged to be married!"

"Aye, but the King of Ayyubido is probably old and ugly. Who wouldn't be tempted—?"

"Peckish!" Relena suddenly burst in, and turned suddenly around. Sally schooled her features just in time for Relena's eyesight, "I'm peckish! Please, Sally, if you wouldn't mind…" Calm managed to finds its way back into Relena's voice. "Could you fetch me a bit of something from the kitchens? I can finish up here myself."

Her handmaid was exerting all her effort not to grin. Sally curtsied shortly and left the room, barely outside the door before she erupted in giggles. Yes, Sally was well aware of Sir Heero and Princess Relena's affair, as the whole staff was aware of their love. She also knew the only reason Sir Heero was still here, instead of with Prince Milliardo fighting the war, was because of the Princess. It was always something of a game whenever Milliardo came home for new recruits (which were rare), how she would hide Heero and his obvious battlement talents.

Usually he became suddenly ill for the week the Prince happened to be in the castle, but Sally was sure that she had heard human noises every time she passed a certain closet the last time Milliardo was around, and no key she owned could open it… Sally picked up her pace as she skipped down the stone corridor, lined with suits of armor. If she was lucky, she would be able to entertain Hilde in the kitchens before the soup chef was finished tidying up.

* * *

Relena sighed heavily when the door shut, letting her gaze rest on the stone floor. She felt him come from behind the furniture rather than see him, could sense his movements rather than hear his feet stepping across the room. Her reactions were instinctual when his arms came to wrap her in a hug, resting her cheek on his still bare chest. She felt his trousers brush against her thighs, his tunic in his hand touching the skin still bared from her unclosed garment. 

_I hope the King of Ayyubido never comes_, she thought, nuzzling into the warmth of his skin.

* * *

Dawn broke over its two unsuspecting lovers carefully, as if afraid to wake even them. The sky was still mostly purples and blues, but as the first wisps of pink peeked over the horizon and into Relena's ornate window, it could do nothing to stop the princess's eyes from opening. 

The first thing she noticed were the curtains—they had forgotten to shut them after Heero's hasty arrival last night. The aforementioned man's hand lay limply and protectively over Relena's own nude figure, and the smile was on her face before she could stop it. Last night had been wonderful, as usual…

She fought to not turn and take in his sleeping figure, so peaceful and relaxed in her bed. Instead, she shrugged her shoulder, trying as much as possible to seem as if she were still in the throws of slumber.

His arm slid off her, and she became suddenly still, waiting to see if he would stir.

When he didn't, Relena rose from the mattress carefully, and headed to the bath chamber after a backwards glance to her lover. Stretching idly, Relena's feet padded over the rugs lining the stone floor. A warm, soapy soak sounded lovely.

She had barely allowed herself to sink into the cool waters (the room warmed from the fireplace adjacent to the tub) when she felt hands on her shoulders. She didn't jump; wasn't surprised to find him behind her now. Relaxing under his massaging fingers, Relena sunk further into the basin.

She couldn't allow herself to be in love with him yet—not with a knight. Not with this knight who could so easily die.

"You should go," she breathed airily, not turning around. His lips kissed her hair.

"I should go," he responded in kind. She moved to face him, about to tell him all the reasons why he should return to his own chambers, that Sally could be here any moment, or someone could be at his chambers even sooner, that they would be caught. They would be caught and everyone would know. But then she caught site of his eyes, glowing from the light of the fire and predawn. She found her mouth dropping open and shut, and words would not formulate in her mind. He was so beautiful.

She kissed him, and he kissed her in return.

_

* * *

Red sky in the night, sailor's delight. _

_Red sky in the 'morn, sailors take warn._

The pink heavens had so tellingly brought with them cloudy weather, and before midday's meal it had begun to rain. By the time Relena was scheduled to meet with Pagan, the royal advisor to the Canq kingdom, it was pouring. The princess stared gloomily through the windows of the hall as she maintained her brisk pace to the study, tried to ignore the downpour slapping against the glass angrily. She never liked rain, but she supposed that with Christmas less than a month and a half away, it was normal that sunshine should be rarer.

The double doors were opened before her by the armored guards stationed on either side. She nodded politely to each as she passed, but her attention was more on her old friend inside. Her smile was warmer for him.

He caught her in a hug before she knew what to do with it, his familiar and relaxing scent assuaging her thoughts about the weather.

"Good morning Relena," he said with intimacy, patting her back as if she were still a child. She released him at an arms length, and gave him her best smile.

"How is everything today?" His face was warm and easy, his beard and mustache making him appear very sensible and judicious indeed.

"Business first, I suppose? That, I expect, makes sense. Even to this old totter."

Relena's expression turned gracious, and she covered his aging hand with her own, "Not so old, but very much wiser."

Moving to the maps sprawled on the desk, Pagan pointed out a spot due east of their kingdom, "The last I heard from your brother, he was here." Relena noted where he was pointed, and tried to connect it to their whereabouts, "That's about a fortnight's journey from here. But I received the letter in more than three times that, so unfortunately he could be anywhere at this point."

Relena's head dipped solemnly, trying to digest the information. While she enjoyed listening to the townsfolk's small-scale dilemmas, she was not one for war. Her apparent marriage to the future King of the Ayyubido region in the east was supposed to end this conflict, securing their allied forces to drive the enemy to surrender. The kingdom of Ayyubido was only, until this point, half in this fight, and Milliardo was in desperate need of men.

Their wedding was set to take place on her twentieth birthday come April, when both she and her future husband would be entitled to King and Queen of both their respected kingdoms and each other's. Milliardo had made it incessantly clear he did not want the crown, and with both her parents death she became the soul heir to it. Relena had never before met her future husband, though her brother was adamant that they should wed. Relena knew the role she must play.

_Heero…_

"Princess?" she heard the old voice calling her, and she was suddenly aware that she had been very deep in thought. She attempted a smile that seemed to relieve him. Halting mid-turn towards his maps, he turned to face her again, "Did you hear what I said, Relena?"

Pink stained her cheeks, and she thought again of Heero, "No, I'm afraid I was lost inside my head, Pagan." He smiled knowingly, the wrinkles near his eyes crinkling under the strain. His voice was soothing, but when he spoke, Relena was thrown into a state of alarming panic.

"Your brother is coming."

* * *

**AN:** Ta-da! Well, this story all came out in a heap, so I hope it was satisfactory. I'm expecting not more than five or six long chapters, as we've already started in the middle of Heero and Relena's story. Did anyone get the fencing scene? I totally yanked the guy from those first few episodes of GW. Wa-ha. I'm so unoriginal. Well… 

KUDOS to Rosey, for molding this great idea.

KUDOS KUDOS to Leia Avenrose for beta-ing this for me. I heart her more than cookies.

Oh! Ayyubido is a real term! For a place that existed back then! I did research. (I know…what?)

Coming up next: ENTER EVERYONE ;.; oh geez, this is going to be hard. _tackles_


End file.
